A conventional hammock generally comprises two U-shaped frames which are connected together by connecting two legs of each frame by bolts. The U-shaped frames each are angled so that when the two frames are connected together the two ends of the hammock are located above the ground so that a bed can be connected between the two ends. An inherent shortcoming of the conventional frame of the hammock is that it occupies too much space so that it is inconvenient for transportation and storage. Therefore, the user cannot take the hammock in his/her car if he/she wants to take other camping or barbecue equipment.
The present invention intends to provide an improved frame for a hammock wherein the frame can be assembled by two parts and two beams so that the user may transport or carry the hammock in a compact size. The hammock of the present invention can resolve the problems of the conventional hammock.